Crafter: Engineer
Crafter: Engineer Feat (can be trained multiple times) Mechanical expertise: you gain a 2+ bonus to diabal traps and fix non-magical things Engineers can build any inventions they have blueprints for, as long as the blueprint are your level or lower. Blueprints will specify the necessary components to build the invention, as well as the DC of the Intelligence check to build it correctly. If the engineer fails the check to build it, the components are wasted and the invention is not built. As long as the blueprint is intact and legible, it can be used without limit. Note: Blueprints can be printed in any language. An engineer must be able to read the language a blueprint is printed in to be able to use it. Alternatively, an Intelligence check against a Hard DC may allow the engineer to decipher the blueprint, albeit with a -5 modifier to the Intelligence check to build it. Engineers start out with 2 1st-level blueprints. An Engineer can make his own Bluepronts by sumiting and drawing to the DM. He will tell you the DC and if the plan is OK. Choose one feat specialty per times feat is taken: Engineering Alchemist: Anytime a power has the explosive, fire, acid, poison, or cold keyword, add +1 to damage roll. In addition, pick one of the keywords above. Anytime a power has the explosive keyword, it executes the chosen keyword damage as well. Innovative Tinkerer: You can modify weapons to increase their weapon die. It costs 150gp to increase weapon die of a non-magical weapon the first time. The second time, it costs 300gp to upgrade the weapon die on the same weapon. For magical weapons, the weapon die can only be increased once. To determine the cost of upgrading the die of a magical weapon, take the level of the weapon x the level of the engineer + 500gp. This increased cost represents the amount of skill and the material cost needed to create extensions on weapons to make them do more damage. You also can take any weapon and make it smaller and more portable without losing any of its strength. This costs 1000gp for magical weapons and 100gp for non-magical weapons. These changes include: making hidden blades, automatic ranged weapons, and devices to increase range of thrown weapons. If you use one of these mobile weapons, you gain a +1 bonus to all attacks made by this weapon. In addition, all ranged weapons gain a +5 to range when made more compact. Reverse Engineering: When you encounter a trap, you are able to take whatever parts you find and use this new technology to aid yourself. If somebody has successfuly disabled the trap, make an intelligence check with a DC equal to the DC to disable the trap +5. If you succeed, you can use that trap's attack as an encounter power, or you can choose to use the parts from the trap to finish a blueprint. Drone Engineering: When disabling droids you get a +5 modifier to your roll vs. DC. As well as you can choose to reprogram instead of disabling at a +5 to the disable DC. A reprogram droid will follow the programing that was hacked into it, this of course is limited by the droid model. When creating own droids you may choose to increase two of three areas: Speed, attack, or advanced A.I. Drone engineers can have up to two droids built at a time. Repair of droids gains a +5 modifier to amount repaired. Blueprints Mechano-Droid This robot minion does whatever you ask, from cleaning up your workspace to fighting your enemies ' ' Components: 1 droid chassis, 10 bolts, 10 rivets, essence of intelligence Check: DC 20 Mechanism check. The engineer using this blueprint can make a DC 20 Arcana check to aid himself, as per the Aid another rules. Special: This robot is an ally to you and your friends. It follows you and does your bidding, but might not always function properly. Any time you ask it to perform a task, make a saving throw. It if passes, the droid completes the action. If the saving throw fails, the robot sits there and does nothing. In combat, you and the Mechano-Droid share a set of actions. You must use an action to command it to do something. It can only take an action from the list below. The Mechano-Droid has hit points equal to your bloodied value, has your defenses, and uses your skill and ability modifiers for any checks it may make. It has no healing surges and may only be healed with Repair. Mechano-Droid Actions: Minor Action: The Mechano-Droid walks, crawls, shifts, or stands up. It has a speed of 5. Standard Action: The robot makes the following attack: Melee 1 (one creature); Strength vs. AC Hit: 1d8 damage and the target is slowed until the end of your next turn. Flamespark orb Components: 1 empty orb, spanner, 4 rivets, 4 bolts, essence of fire. Check: DC 13 Mechanism check. This orb can be thrown as a minor action. Use an Athletics check to determine the distance of the throw feet. When the orb comes into contact with a solid surface, it makes a Flamespark attack. Spybot ' ' Components: 10 bolts, 10 rivets, Essence of Life, 2 mechanical legs. Special: This blueprint is used to build a Spybot. Spybots have defenses equal to your and explode if the take any damage. Spybots never take damage from missed attacks. They use your stats for any skill checks they may make, and have +4 to Stealth and +4 to Insight. You can command them telepathically and share their senses.